


The Wind Beneath Our Wings

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A calming fic filled with fresh mountain air and the scent of evergreens on the breeze, F/M, Fluff, Some nice fluff for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: You and Castiel share a serene moment together whilst on a camping trip.





	The Wind Beneath Our Wings

The morning chill had soaked into your bones, moisture-laden air leaving a dewy sheen across your face. You shivered and stretched, socks sliding along the inside of your fluffy sleeping bag. Greyish light filtered in through the walls of your flimsy tent.

You considered burrowing deeper into your cocoon until your stomach gave a low rumble. Ah well. Best get up and get moving around; it would help warm you up. 

You reached over to retrieve your worn out boots and slid them onto your feet. Not bothering to do up the laces, you grabbed a flannel from your backpack and hastily pulled it on.

The sound of the zipper opening as you stepped out of the tent tore through the still air. A soft breeze rustled through your hair, carrying the fresh scent of pine and the muskier undertones of leaves moldering on the forest floor. Fog roiled over the valley beneath you, leaving only the tips of the tallest trees on the mountainside floating in the air. The sun would rise soon, evaporating the mist to reveal the deep, emerald lake hidden down below.

Your feet crunched on the gravel as you turned around and closed up your tent. You made your way towards the car where you kept your food, parked near the fire pit and battered picnic table. The crunching stopped when you froze mid-step, catching sight of a figure seated on the bench. Your shock only lasted for the brief moment it took you to recognize his trench coat. He did have a habit of showing up unannounced.  
You strode over and sat down beside him. He sat motionless, eyes fixed on the horizon, apparently reliving some memory far too distant for you to comprehend.  
  
"Hi Castiel. I didn't expect to see you here."

He glanced over at you, seeming to only have just noticed your presence.

"Y/N. I was... watching over you. I wanted to make sure you were alright out here on your own." He reached over to his other side, retrieving a large thermos, "also, I... made you some hot chocolate. You mentioned once that you liked it."

You gave a small chuckle, taking the thermos between your hands to let the welcome heat prickle your fingertips. "Thank you, Cas. I appreciate it. And of course I'm okay. That's what camping is all about, right? I just needed some time away from everything, is all. To get away from the chaos of our lives and appreciate nature or whatever."

"I see." His blue gaze drifted back off into the distance, where the first rays of sunrise were beginning to paint across the sky. A long, companionable silence stretched on between the two of you.

"I understand now, why you come here. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" He murmured. 

You could see that the angel was no longer really present, lost somewhere in the past once again. It was so easy to forget that this unassuming man seated beside you was actually an ancient, powerful celestial being. You were only reminded when you watched him fight, crackling with righteous fury, or in quiet moments like these, where you could see the millennia drifting deep in his eyes.

"Castiel... do you know how old you are?"

His brows furrowed. "I'm not sure. I do know that I existed long before humans walked the Earth. From your perspective, I guess I've been around for a very long time." 

You sighed. "Wow. I wish I could imagine what that was like... watching the world evolve. It sounds amazing"

He glanced over at you curiously, "I think you overestimate it. I never had a reason to set foot on Earth before recently. Until I met you and the Winchesters, it was... quite lonely, actually. In Heaven we all call one another brothers and sisters, but it's different. We don't have family the way you humans do."  
  
Tentatively, you slid a little closer. Castiel may be dangerous and powerful, but now all you wanted to do was hug him tightly. You weren't sure how to respond. Your stomach, however, did. It gurgled audibly. With a resigned sigh, you set your hot chocolate down on the table and stood up.

"I'm gonna go have some breakfast. Would you like to join me for a walk afterwards? I'm sure Sam and Dean can last without you for a little while." 

The corners of Castiel's eyes crinkled as he flashed you a genuine smile. "I would enjoy that very much."


End file.
